Her Knight
by Sketchling
Summary: It was moments like these that made him question his position as the 'knight'. -MILES/OLIVIER if you squint and turn your computer upside down- R&R! My part of my trade with Bureizu.


** A/N: **I'm not very happy with this fic, to be honest xD I put it off for a loooong time. Too long. Anyway, this is my part of the trade I did with Bureizu. She wanted a Miles/Olivier fic that showed the metaphorical side of their relationship. Hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own FMA.

_**Her Knight**_

He was almost always at her side, following her with the utmost trust and loyalty that was found in very few of her subordinates. Almost like a dog; although people disagree with that comparison because Hawkeye was the only one who fit that description to a T.

Now, the Ice Queen…well, she was compared to what her nickname implied. A queen of ice; strong, proud, persistent, and seemingly unbreakable. This is where his comparison comes into play—every queen needs a knight. Although Miles disagrees with this; he thinks he is more like a servant or an advisor (and usually says so with a light chuckle).

Olivier has always been protective over people of the Ishvalan race. This is something that she never lets slip by unnoticed. He remembers especially well one particular night; there was a steady blizzard going on throughout the day (not an uncommon occurrence in Briggs).

Miles was absently wandering the halls of Briggs, strangely without work to do. As he passed a pair of soldiers, who saluted him as he strode by, he couldn't help but overhear their conversation.

"…yeah, I bet the Ishvalan war was rough…damn Ishvalans."

He couldn't help but flinch at this. The Ishvalan war was always a sensitive subject. Instead of confronting the soldier like he normally would have, however, he simply ignored them and carried on. Just as Miles was about to round the corner at the end of the hall, he heard someone. Someone who _was_ going to confront the soldier, and someone who _was not_ going to let them get away.

"Watch your mouth, soldier."

Her voice rang clearly throughout the hall. You could've heard a pin drop at that point.

"E-er, Armstrong, sir!" He heard the sharp 'clack' of their boots hitting together as they stood straight and saluted her.

"Despite what occurred in Ishval," she scolded them, letting every drop of poison ooze into her tone. "You should still treat the Ishvalan race with respect." It was at this point that he turned around and met her cold blue eyes through his dark goggles. "They _are_ still human, after all. And they put up one hell of a fight, too."

The soldiers seemed to be oblivious to Miles and responded to the General automatically, "Yes, sir!" The blonde dismissed them with a wave of her hand and strode past them, towards Miles, to which they responded by fleeing in the other direction. Miles held her gaze steadily all the while, not once looking away.

He saluted when she approached him with the standard 'sir' before she nodded to him. The Ishvalan lowered his arm slowly and added in a quiet voice, "Thank you."

The Ice Queen's typical cold, harsh mask seemed to melt away from her face for a brief moment. Miles counted up the seconds, _'One, two, three, four, five, six…' _Her mask returned (though, he noted, it took exactly two seconds longer for it to return than the last time it had gone away) and she huffed irritably, though the man thought he caught a trace of embarrassment flicker in those blue eyes.

"Well," she growled. "I didn't see you doing anything. Honestly, Miles, I can't always be here to play babysitter."

Miles chuckled slightly. "I didn't ask for your help, however appreciated it may be. You're bringing the job upon yourself, General."

Her pale cheeks flushed such a light shade of red, he almost had to squint to see it. Miles watched in amusement as his superior's mouth opened, about to protest, before closing again. The blonde curtly turned on her heel and stormed off in the other direction, tossing a sharp 'whatever' over her shoulder.

Miles smiled after her and shaking his head with a sigh before he turned the corner at the end of the hallway.

It was moments like those that made him question his position as the 'knight'.

_**~Owari~**_

** A/N:** I honestly feel that I wrote them slightly out of character…I'm not used to writing these two at all xD Let me know how I did! ~Sketch


End file.
